Knock Me Back
Knock Me Back is a single written and performed by Kuboian child stars Aourine Esthers and Lizzie Dennison, released on 2nd December, 2003 through Oyea Records. The song was co-written by Jetanie comedian Henry Buckings and Kuboian children's presenter Tone Riddles, whilst the instrumental was produced by DJ Kubin. The song samples the theme tune for the first level in the 2003 video game , Greenhorn Forest. "Knock Me Back" peaked at the top of the Karuboia charts in January 2004. The song also reached number one in Jetania in February that year. It is often credited as the signature song for both girls. Background After the success of her songs "Spinning Round" and "Turn Back Time", Aourine decided that she wanted to release a single that would potentially be the Christmas number one of 2003. She had just completed Wario Land, and was satisfied with the song's soundtrack, so told DJ Kubin to produce a beat that was reminiscent of one of the game's themes. Whilst this was happening, Aourine had just befriended Lizzie, who showed interest in collaborating with Aourine, so the two decided to perform "Knock Me Back" together. According to Kubin, would only clear the samples if they were given credit for the song's production. He later stated in a 2019 interview that Aourine and Lizzie received very little money from the song due to all the royalties that had to be payed to Nintendo, a fact that supposedly upset Kubin. Lyrics and structure "Knock Me Back" is an up-tempo disco-influenced song. Aourine stated on Nick Go! in 2004 that "song is about accepting wherever life takes you to. You move forward, regardless if people try to stop you, or, in this case, knock you back." The song consists of two fast-paced rapped verses - the first performed by Aourine and the second performed by Lizzie. Both of these are followed by a bridge. The chorus is sung by both artists simultaneously. After the third chorus comes another bridge, in which both Aourine and Lizzie switch between rapping and singing. Afterwards, the chorus is heard one last time before the song ends. Critical reception "Knock Me Back" was met with mixed to positive reviews. Online music database AllMusic called the song "cheesy but catchy and addictive, especially coming from a group of preteens". British magazine NME were less positive in their review, calling the song "extremely annoying" and that the sample and lyrics do not fit Aourine's personality at all. Commercial performance "Knock Me Back" debuted on the Karuboia singles chart on 7th December, 2003 at number 10. It eventually moved up to number 4, and then number 2 on 21st December, being held off the top spot by "Not Over Yet" by Iroune Ruby. It eventually peaked at number 1 on 18th January, 2004. "Knock Me Back" is the best-selling song released by both Aourine and Lizzie. Music video The music video currently has 420 million views on YouTube as of July 2019, the second-most of any Kuboian artist behind the video of "Here We Go" by Ericka Streets. Track listing Kuboian cassette # "Knock Me Back" (original mix) # "Knock Me Back" (instrumental) UK cassette # "Knock Me Back" (original mix) # "Knock Me Back" (radio edit) CD1 # "Knock Me Back" (original mix) # "Knock Me Back" (instrumental) # "Many To Me" CD2 # "Knock Me Back" (original mix) # "Many To Me" # "Turn Back Time" (live) 7" # "Knock Me Back" (original mix) # "Many To Me" 12" # "Knock Me Back" (original mix) # "Knock Me Back" (extended mix) # "Knock Me Back" (instrumental) Impact In February 2004, sales of Wario World saw a sudden increase, and it was the best-selling video game in Kuboia that month. The success of "Knock Me Back" is considered the main reason behind this. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts All-time charts Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 singles Category:2000s Category:2000s songs Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs Category:Songs recorded in 2003